Valley View Twilight
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: My school's verstion of twilight
1. Chapter 1

This story goes to my number one reviewer. She gave me the idea to write a story about my friends and like now I'm going to write one with us all becoming Vampires.

Chapter one-New life.

Niki sat at the table with her lunchbox. She took in a deep sigh and soon felt something cold touch her. She thought for one split second that the doors to the lunch room had opened but when she turned around there stood a tall pale man. A man that's paler than any person on this earth. She than thought back to the Volturi.

"Aro!" Renee shrieked.

"How did you know?" He said calmly. To calmly, Renee thought.

Aro reached for Renee but she yencked it away.

"What's wrong? Don't want me to tell everyone your lies?" Aro asked.

"That's not it." Renee said.

"Than you must not like us than." Aro said looking at Niki.

Niki had this huge grin on her face. "You must not be afraid of us sweet thinga." Aro said.

"Well, you should be specking Italian but other than that I think your amazing. I really do hate the Cullen's you know." She outstretched her hand to Aro.

Aro took it and smiled at what he heard. "Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked her.

Libby, Renee, and Kathleen all gasped and started to scoot away from Aro.

Niki tilted her head to the side and Aro dug his starp teeth into her neck. Niki screamed in horror from the vemom that spreed through her blood. Soon her heart stopped and her eyes shot open and she screamed once more and passed out.

~*~

"You need to talk to him, Niners." Magen told Nina.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

"We don't care!" Sarah said scooting Nina towards Keeten.

When out of nowhere they all felt really cold even though they were in a heated room. Magen looked up above her and saw Emmett standing behind her. Jasper standing behind Sarah and Edward standing behind Nina.

"Hey," Emmett said to Magen in a sexy voice that she could not resite. She turned around and kissed him. She didn't care if he was with Rosalie. She was a big ***.

After they broke from the kiss, Magen heard the screams of her two best friends. She looked over and Edward and Jasper had their teeth into their necks.

Jessica came running over with Coleman in horror. "What happened here?" She asked.

Coleman than felt something cold behind him. He turned around his fat body and looked at what looked to be a tall pale, really pale hot blond. "Your that mean *** that hates Bella right?" He asked and than Magen heard him scream and made her scream to but not for the same reason.

"Rosalie! What have you done to him!?" Magen screamed kneeling down next to him.

"Nothing. He's just changing." Rosalie said.

Nina and Sarah had stopped screaming. They opened their eyes and took one last breath and screamed and than passed out just like Niki had done. But Magen didn't know what one of her best friends now was her enemey.

Magen looked up to where Emmett stood behind her. Coleman was still flaying around screaming on the ground Rosalie was trying to calm him with hushed tones.

"It's your turn." He said with that cute smile.

"Okay." Magen said and tilted her head to the side.

The pain wasn't all that bad to her. It was just a mild bee sting to her. It was different to her. For some reason she didn't scream. For some reason she didn't fell the burning feeling that everyone else did.

She soon opened her eyes and they were gold. She got up off the ground and looked at the bloody ground. She smelled the blood of all her friends. She wrinkled her nose and set off running after Keeten who was still playing soccer with all the other guys.

She was amazed that they hadn't noticed all the screaming. All the bodies were gone and there was no evidens other than the faint smell of the blood in the ground that she could smell with her vampire senses.

"Magen!" Emmett yelled. Magen worrlied around to look at Emmett who was standing there licking the ground for ever last drop of blood with Jasper. "You can't kill them!" He yelled at her.

Magen sniffed the air and started to follow the path that smelled like Coleman mixed with Rosalie. But Coleman's was stronger because he was still human. She knew that she shouldn't go after him though. But she had to know if he was okay. She wasn't sure why she had too, Emmett was the only one she really cared about.

She remembered kissing him before she heard he two best friends screaming. She thought back to when she hadn't cared about Rosalie. Than she started running even faster. She had to make sure Coleman had made it through the change. Even if he was still human when she got there. She would be able to stop herself, right. If she'd been able to just a second ago from attacking Keeten Nina's now ex-boyfriend for good she should be able to stop from killing Coleman.

~*~

"He's just about through." Alice told Rosalie.

"How much longer in time?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. It gets fuzzy." Alice said.

If Rosalie could cry she would be right now.

Alice walked into the next room were Jasper and Edward huvered over there unmoving bodies. Alice looked into the future for Edward. Edward eyes shot up at her at how beautiful she would look as a Vampire. His eyes did this sparkling thingy.

Jasper looked at Alice. "Just a few seconds." She said.

~*~

Niki's eyes flew open. "Well helo!" Jane said.

Niki sat up quickly and looked at the blond headed girl that sat next to her on the bed. "You've made it here without anyone hurting or killing you so that's a good sign." Jane told her.

Niki looked at Jane with wide hungry eyes. They were red, bright red. Not like a normal human's eyes would be. Niki gasped and felt this strong burning feeling in her throut.

"It means your hungry." Jane let out her hand for Niki to take. But Niki didn't take it. She knew Janes power. Jane laughed softly. "I won't hurt you I promise." She said.

"And hearing that is supposed to make her feel better?" Alec asked.

"Brother!" Jane said and runned to give him a hug.

Now Niki was even more afraid for her life. She loved the Volturi yes. But being around two people that can kill her with one glare was just a little bit frighting.

~*~

Magen went running through the door of the Cullen's home. Rosalie was sitting with Coleman on the couch watching TV. Jasper turned tense.

She stopped right behind Coleman. He looked up at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Let's go hunting." Emmett said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

"But I don't need to go hunting." Magen said.

"You must have to want to kill the humans up stairs." Carlisle asked.

"No," Magen replied.

"Well that's a little different." Carlisle said.

"Well, I still feel that we should just because. And also Jasper's about to kill me if I don't. He doesn't want to lose Sarah. And I don't think you would either." Emmett said in Magen's ear even though everyone else was able to hear it.

"Okay." Magen said.

Emmett and Magen went hunting.

~*~

They both gasped at the same time and felt the same pain in there throat. It wasn't because they were newborns but because they had a bond.

Nothing would compare to it. No matter how far away they were from each other they would know were the other one is.

Edward's head flew up. And right behind Nina stood a tall figure. Nina's head sipped around and there stood Kathleen.

Nina looked closely, "Your with the Volturi!" Nina yelled at her.

Kathleen looked at Edward and she nodded. "Yes," she said in a snake hissed voice.

"Why?" Sarah asked with that horrible burning in her throat. She just wished it would go away.

"Because." She hissed and flew out of the house.

She could fly and I don't even get a power? This is so not far. And than right there Nina did this weird little jolt and felt another part of her inside her.

And she started thinking about Jasper. This wasn't her. She was Edward's not Jasper's. She looked at Sarah who had started to go out the door without saying hi to her.

Edward walked over and took her hand. "Love, We must hunt. Jasper will be mad if we go kill again. Though there is one more or two more people we must change or kill." Edward said.

They all jumped gracefully down the long winding staircase.

Rosalie and Coleman were still sitting on the couch. They'd gone hunting as soon as Coleman had woken up. Coleman was talking with Rosalie.

Sarah thought about all the things that she had just experienced and thought that it wasn't all that bad but what was going to happen next was going to be bad.

Nina wasn't sure of what was going to happen now. Would she be able to see her family. Would her aunt even care if she didn't come back?

Sarah was just gleeful with the fact that she wouldn't have to spend another day with David. Well that's what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad was waiting for Niki in a dark alley. We all knew that Niki wasn't going to be coming. She was with Aro shopping.

"Why isn't she here. She promised she'd call if something came up." Brad said to himself not thinking that anyone else was around.

"I don't know, Brad. Why isn't she here?" Esme said from the far end of the alley.

Brad turned around dramatically to see who was talking. He'd know about this voice. He'd heard Niki talk about how obsessed one of her friends were with Twilight, though he didn't think that vampires were real, and that was now his misstate. He hadn't chose a side so now he was going to be Esme's first victim in over 2,000 years.

"What do you want?" Brad asked Esme.

"You," She said in a very hissy like voice.

"What if I don't want you to drink from me." He asked taking a step back as she took a step forward.

"Well than that's to bad because you know about us and now we can't let the Volturi get to your sweet little Niki now can we?" She said.

"How did you know about Niki?" He asked her sounding threatened by her.

"I know because of my mind reading friend here." Esme said.

"What!?" Brad streaked like a little girl.

Esme pointed to Edward who was standing behind her in the dark.

~*~

Jessica lay there not moving, only screaming. Carlisle stood over her. Jacob right next to Jessica. "How could you do that to the person I've imprinted to? Do you know how much this hurts me?" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob?" David asked walking up.

"***!" Carlisle said. "I have to kill him too. He can be Bella's." Carlisle stood up and took one long stride towards David.

"What are you doing Carlisle?" David yelled.

"What's wrong?" Keeten came up to David. "Carlisle!"

"Two now. I guess he can have Alice I'm going to have a large family forever more." Carlisle said.

They all stared screaming.

~*~

"Magen," Sarah said.

The bond between Nina and Sarah were getting stronger. They still didn't know what was going on between them. They felt something that no one else could explain. Not even Edward.

"Yeah?" Magen said.

Sorry it's so sort but I want to read the second book in the A-List series now. But if i think of something I'll see.

~*~

Libby sat with Renee outside of the school waiting to go home, when Seth walked up.

"Libby?" He said.

Libby spun around, Renee just looked up from the ground. "Yeah," She said turning around, not noticing that she was talking to 'til she saw him. "Seth!" She said and looked at him in shock.

"You know about us, you must come with me." Seth said.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Renee said and than stalked off.

"Umm know about what?" Libby asked dumbly.

"About the Cullen's and the Werewolves. I can't let the Volturi get to you." Seth said.

"You've imprinted!" Kathleen flew up next to Libby and stepped in front of her and hissed.

"You stink!" Seth said.

"I know."

"Well, Libby are you coming?" Seth asked.

"Sure!" She said.

~*~

"So wait you mean to tell me that Paul has imprinted on a girl that he's never talked to?" Sam asked Embry.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour and a half that we've been sitting her." Embry yelled at him.

"Sorry but that's just not right."

"An you think I don't know that?"

"No, I know you know that but I'm wondering what your doing here talking to me when you should be stopping Paul from telling this girl!" Sam yelled. Sam was shaking now.

"Sorry." Embry said and than turned to leave.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it because it's to late anyways." Sam said and Embry looked at him confused. Sam pointed right behind him to where Paul and the imprintie stood.

The imprintie had ash colored hair and dark brown eyes. And there stood next to her Paul.

~*~

Jacob sat there crying over Jessica. "What am I going to do?" He thought to himself. "Can I live around someone who stinks?" He asked himself.

Jessica gasped a little air and than chringed back again. Alice came dancing over to them. "She has a power!" Alice sung, Jacob looked up at her with question in his eyes. "Do you want to know what it is? Or do you want to wait and find out later?" Alice asked.

"I guess I want to know now." They hadn't realized that Jessica was hearing and seeing every thing they were doing. Her eyes had opened the second she felt that Alice was near.

"She can make you see things that aren't really there and she can make you smell things if something smells bad. Like right now, she doesn't know it but right now you smell like heaven." Alice said in a sing song voice as usual.

Kathleen was flying right above them listening to everything they were saying, "A vampire with a power to make things come about that aren't really there? And to make people smell things that don't smell that good?"

That didn't seem like the best power in the world but when it came to Jacob and Jessica it was probably the best thing that could happen.

"That's great!" Jacob thrilled.

_Loser!_ Kathleen thought.

"Jake, is that you?" Jessica asked, she felt that burning in her throat.

Alice stared at one spot for a second and than looked at Jessica. "You don't want to hurt him, let's go take you hunting." Alice said helping Jessica up.

~*~

"What would you do if the Volturi came and kid napped me?" Rosalie asked trying to prove a point to Coleman about the fact that he doesn't care that much about her and that he is never really going to marry her.

"I'd do everything I could to get you back, and if that wasn't enough than I'd ask everyone for help."

"Like we would help the fat guy."

"I'm not fat anymore." Coleman got up and modeled himself for everyone.

"Oh, dear." Magen said and than walked into another room.

Emmet followed Magen into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked all caring.

"Nothing it's just the fact that my life is completely over. We are all going to have to move, find a new house, and a bigger one probably."

"That's not what's bugging you dear." Esme said with this new guy Brad at her side.

"I'm fine really. No need to worry about me."

"Your still not telling the truth!" Rosalie yelled at Coleman.

Magen waked back into the room were they were still fighting. "You know what, Rosalie?" She asked. Rosalie turned to look at her. "Maybe he is. Maybe behind all that pervirtedness, he does have a caring and warm hearted side! You should try and get to know the guy before you start judging him!" She yelled at her and than went up stairs and into Rosalie and Emmett's room that was now her's and Emmett's.

She kept listening to what was going on down stairs. At first everyone was a little shocked and didn't talk but than Edward spoke up. "She'll forgive you."

"She will." Alice said.

And that's when her power hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Niki?" Aro asked taking her into his arms. "Who should we get next?"

"Max could have Haidi." Niki said, "But she should change him. The smell of his blood isn't that good."

"Anyone else?"

"E-Joy, but she's quiet. Magen says she talks but no one believes her."

"I see, and who would she get?"

"That's a hard one, I'd say Alec but that's just not right."

"What about Feilix?" Aro asked her kissing her on the neck were he'd bit her.

"Yeah, sure that'd be great."

~*~

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror realizing what she was and who she was with. Jasper stood right behind her. It had been there first night, everyone's first night of not sleeping and never being tired. And many more to come hopefully.

"Everythings going to go just fine." Jasper said. Today was the day that they all moved to Canada. They couldn't stay in Everett it was to dangouse. "No matter what everything was going to go just fine," Jasper whispered in her ear. Carlisle had said those same words to her today when she went out hunting.

"What are we going to do, the only one that can go to school right away is Magen, Not that I care but it's not fair. You'll leave me all day, I won't be able to see you 'til two fourty five. I don't think I can do that. And what is Carlisle going to say that Esme is teaching seven kids at home? I don't think so, Jazz." Sarah said.

"No, you'll go somewhere bigger. Well see each other more than once a week but that's going to be how it will be for some time." Jasper said hugging her. "Well I've got to go to school."

"No, I don't want you to leave can't you stay?" She asked him.

~*~

"You have a power to!" Alice danced up to David. David rolled his eyes.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"You can make it so that everyone can stay in control."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can control anyone that is a newborn vampire not to attack a human." She said, "Which means that Jasper won't have to live without Sar-Sar!" Alice danced off singing songs to herself

_well that's just great! My sisters rubbed off on Alice._ David thought to himself.

~*~


End file.
